Andromeda
by Akira Bane
Summary: Voldermort has three daughters each of them has chosen diffrent paths , this is the story of Andromeda his youngest daughter and the path she has yet to chose . She was raised by Serveus Snape her whole life and believes him to be her father . Please revi


Andromeda  
  
Deticated to : my two new best friends Jessica and Nate  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter   
  
Prologue : August 14 , 1986 , England , in a old church  
yard at midnight .  
  
I looked at my followers , the people most loyal to me . My  
own children were not even loyal , Lily had gone off and married  
James Potter as soon as she could and broke contact . Petunia ran  
away and married a muggle man , they both would pay someday . I  
held a bundle of cloth , it cotained a baby . My wife had gave  
birth to her just hours ago . She died in labor and they had to  
force the child out . I was holding the only family I had left .  
The little girl was to be named after my wife , Andromeda .  
Andromeda looked much like I had when I was little . She had a  
head of dark hair like mine and strange dark cold blue eyes like  
her mothers . I had just carved the dark mark into her forearm  
with a blade , this would summon her instead of a brand . This  
child I could not raise , it was to dangerous . She was going to  
be brought up by one of my inner circle . I looked at all my  
followers , I had a new one by the name of Peter Pettigrew . He  
was my spy , he said he could give the Potters and their son to .  
He could even give me Sirius Black , if I want . But all I wanted  
right now was to insure this child's safety . I looked at all the  
people I could chose to raise her . The only person here not  
married other than Peter was Serveus Snape . He was standing  
slightly further back than most of the others . He preferred  
quiet and silence , he was sort of shy . This was who I chose ,  
he was to raise Andromeda in the dark ways . I chose him to be  
her Godfather , he took her from my hands and left . That was the  
last I ever saw of her . Lily brought along my exile a little  
over a year later . Now it is her fifth year , she is for the  
first time attending Hogwarts and this year I will summon her .  
And claim her again as my child and not Serveus's .   
  
  
Present time : September 1 , 2001 . A train station in  
London .   
  
We had just arrived here , the ministry had got us here .  
Ron was holding Pig in his fist right now , Pig was hooting  
incontrobly and would not stop zooming around . We grabbed our  
trunks out from the back of the car and went through the barrier  
. The first person I saw was Hermione saying goodbye to Krum .  
She looked like she had the best summer of her life as she kissed  
Krum goodbye . After he had gone back through the barrier she  
rushed over to us and said in a real fast voice "  
Ihadthebestsummerofmylife . " " Huh , slow down I can't  
understand a word your saying . " Said Ron " Well I spent the  
whole summer in the Bulgarian capital Sofia . " " It was amazing  
, every single little thing and Viktor even gave a tour of the  
city . " All of a sudden Ron elbowed me in the stomach isn't that  
Madam Maxime ? " I turned my head to see , she was helping a girl  
board the train . The girl had long flowing black hair and cold  
deep blue eyes . We overheard what they were saying " Serveus  
isn't going to like this very much I know , but it is the best I  
could do . I hope you like Hogwarts dear , I really wish  
Dumbledore would let you go by broomstick instead of this ruddy  
train . But what Dumbledore says goes , goodbye . " Madam Maxime  
hugged the girl goodbye and left . The girl bordered the train ."  
Did you see that , " said Ron ." Did you see that girl , she was  
beautiful ." I agreed " lets board the train right now , before  
Malfoy finds us ." We boarded the train there was no seats that  
was not already tooken . Except in that girls carpartment . We  
went in , all three of us . The girl looked up at us and then  
dropped her gaze back into the book she was reading . As we sat  
down we felt a sudden lurch as the train started to leave the  
station . She did not do as much as blink as she read , she read  
for a little over a hour . She snapped the book shut when the  
lunch cart arrived and bought a lot of sweets . She looked at us  
as if she was expecting us to start to make fun of her . Hermione  
spoke up then " Whats your name ? " The girl spoke for the first  
time in a cold low voice , " my name is Andromeda Snape ." We all  
stared at her in surprise , she didn't notice . " Whats your  
names , " she asked . Hermione pointed to Ron " this is Ron  
Weasley . " She then pointed to me and was going to say this is  
Harry Potter but Andromeda said " I know he is Harry Potter . "  
She said like it was the simplest thing in the world to figure  
out ." But what is your name ," Hermione Granger ." " Oh , so  
what is so surprising ? " We were all silent for a moment , Ron  
decided to be straight forward and spoke up . " Your Snape's  
daughter ? " " Yes , why do you ask ? " " Oh , no reason no  
reason at all . " We all became friends quite quickly after that  
. She was awfully nice , much more nicer than her father . Her  
hair was hanging around her shoulders in a unusual sort of way .  
Her eyes shone in the light dark blue like the darkest sea . When  
we got dressed in our school robes her's were blood red like the  
Durmstrang robes . We soon got to the Hogsmeade station she was  
getting rather nervous about the sorting . Hagrid waved at us as  
we climbed in to the carriages , he apparently knew her for he  
called out . " Andromeda , decided to join us this year . " She  
simply shouted " yes , " she then turned to us and smiled rather  
coldly or was just her way of showing her nerves. When we got to Hogwarts , Peaves was waiting for us .  
But when he saw Andromeda he bowed low and said in a quiet sort  
of voice " m'lady what do you here . " " Plenty Peaves now will  
you please move . " Peaves amazingly zoomed off , we stared at  
her . She said then seeing our faces , " Peaves owes me a life  
debt . " She did not explain but swept into the castle through  
the large oak castle doors . We all followed , Professor  
McGonagall was waiting for her . McGonagall spoke up and said to  
her in a warm motherly voice " Andromeda , follow me I need to  
explain the sorting to you . " Andromeda followed , we went  
further into the castle to the great hall . We sat down at our  
table , and waited . Finally the stool was brought out to the  
middle of the great hall , and the hat sat upon it . Then all the  
first years appeared being led by Professor McGonagall along with  
Andromeda . McGonagall took out her list and said in a high  
booming voice " we shall begin with a older student that has just  
transferred from Beauxbatons . " She then called out " Snape ,  
Andromeda . " Through out the hall people craned their necks to  
get a better look at her for this girl was related to Snape in  
some way . I suppose they thought she was to be the ugliest  
creature on this planet , but what they saw surprised them . They  
saw a girl full of amazing beauty , sweep forward in the same  
sort of sweeping walk that her father had . They noticed her  
robes was blood red through beauxbaton robes were pale blue , like  
a pale September sky . They watched as she took the hat up in her  
hands and placed it on her head , they saw her cold blue eyes  
gleaming in the candle light . I noticed Snape had a odd  
expression on his face that made it look fatherly and kind . He  
was eager that she soon be sorted , he was eager for her to be  
sorted into Slytherin . I noticed her lips moved as she talked to  
the hat . But the hat apparently did not agree with her , because  
she looked greatly disappointed when the hat called out "  
Gryffindor ." I noticed Snape looked like he wanted to rip the  
hat in half , and that she looked like she was going to cry . She  
sweep over to our table and sat down beside Ron . She had her  
head lowered in sorrow and shame , for it looked like she did not  
want to disappoint her father and she had . The rest of the  
sorting passed by rather quickly . Snape looked like he was going  
to be sick even through most of the first years went to Slytherin  
. Then Dumbledore stood up after everyone had joined the tables .  
" The first thing I want to tell you is to remind you all the  
forbidden forest is forbidden , some older students would do well  
if you listen . The second thing is that Professor Bumble , a  
tall evil looking lady stood , shall be teaching Defense Against  
The Dark Arts this year . " She sat back down , I noticed her  
frown lingered upon me . Like Snape's does so often , she had  
blond hair and evil cold eyes like pale moons . I noticed then  
that Andromeda had her head on the table , sobbing with fear and  
sorrow . Ron patted her on the shoulder kindly with an odd  
expression on his face like help me . " The third thing is will  
you please teach Andromeda where to go because she has spent her  
whole life in France and Bulgaria . And please catch her up on  
her studies she may or may not be ahead of you all , but if she  
is behind please help her catch up by exam time . Before we start  
this year I have a few words to say Yakky Yak don't come back . "  
Andromeda looked up shocked and looked at Ron and said in that  
quiet voice of hers " what does he meanby that ? " Ron just  
laughed in her face , after that she seemed to cheer up some . We  
had a merry feast , and were soon led away by all the annoying  
perfects . The new Gryffindor password was " Bubotuber's Pus " .  
Andromeda laughed at this , but the next morning Hermione said  
she cried the whole night . She did not even look up at us during breakfast and seemed scaried of us . What was so wrong with her , was she  
afraid of her father or of us ? 


End file.
